


Love On The Battlefield

by ShipMistress



Series: Hiccstrid One-Shots [15]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Hiccstrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipMistress/pseuds/ShipMistress
Summary: Just a drabble about a fight thatalmostwent wrong.





	Love On The Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the prompt "That was unexpected" that I got on Tumblr. Hopefully, someone will enjoy it. ^^"

“Behind you!”

Hiccup reacted on instinct. He whirled around, Inferno raised to parry the attacker’s strike. In the next moment, he dropped to his knee, knowing perfectly well what was coming. The large man looked down at him in surprise, then gave a low grunt, and dropped to the stony ground, dead. He hadn’t seen the axe coming.

With a grim face, Hiccup looked around the Hunters’ camp. He’d stopped counting how many they’d ambushed by now, it was always the same. Free the dragon, destroy the equipment, chase away the Hunters. Or kill them, if necessary.

He looked down at the corpse lying at his feet, and swallowed, his heart beating as if it was about to explode. That had been awfully _close_. He’d thought they had all Hunters under control by now. If Astrid hadn’t called out that warning…

Swallowing even harder, he turned to where she was stomping in his direction now. She looked furious, her beautiful eyes blazing. Hiccup put on an apologetic expression and lifted his hands in a placating gesture. He knew what would be coming. She would scold him for not being careful and observant enough, and rightly so. He should have paid better attention to their enemies’ numbers; he was lucky to still be alive. He braced himself for the inevitable scolding, knowing he deserved it, and already tried to come up with a plan to placate his beloved. A day out, just the two of them, with her in charge maybe, to drill him as she saw fit and then for him to spoil her with whatever he could think of. But when she reached him, he found that his expectations go severely disappointed.

Astrid grabbed him by the collar of his tunic and hauled him into a harsh kiss. Hiccup grunted in surprise but easily gave in to her demanding mouth. Her hands in his hair nearly hurt with how hard she was clutching at him, pulling him even closer. After a few heartbeats, the kiss turned a little softer though, her lips parted, and her tongue searched for his. It made him dizzy, holding her tight just to have an anchor. When they parted, she leaned her head against his chest, hiding her face.

“Okay, that was unexpected,” he mumbled, still a little dazed. He wished he could see her face, see what she felt. He was aware of their friends around them, staring open-mouthed at the unusual show if intimacy, but he couldn’t care less about them right now. “What was that for?”

Astrid snorted, but eventually pulled back to look at him again after all. She lifted her hand and gave him a weak punch against his leather vest, barely even tangible if he hadn’t seen it brushing against him. “That’s for almost getting yourself killed, you idiot,” she whispered. “And the kiss was for everything else. For listening to me and knowing just what to do.”

Hiccup smiled ruefully. As much as he often complained about her repeated drills, he had to admit that those had saved his life today. He bent to place a soft kiss to her temple, then bent down to pick up the axe she’d thrown. “And thank _you_ , too,” he said, handing the axe back to her. “For always having my back."


End file.
